1. Statement of the Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to a system and method for playing a game on an electronic device, and more particularly, to a system and method for playing the board game SNAG-IT© on an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are numerous electronic gaming systems and methods in use today. Such systems operate using electronic devices, such as, but not limited to, personal computers, laptop or notebook computers, mobile phones, smart phones, Personal Digital Assistants (“PDAs”), Blackberry or similar mobile devices, and the like, (hereinafter, collectively, “electronic devices”).
SNAG-IT© is a board game for 2 to 6 players, using cards and tokens. The original board game is the subject of U.S. Copyright VAu 1-025-031, registered effective date Jul. 9, 2008.
The objective of SNAG-IT© is to “snag” the most points to win. Players who use their Smarts and Strategy most effectively will Snag the most points. The SNAG-IT© board game requires the following equipment: Game Board, Playing Cards, Scoring Tokens, and Instructions. As depicted in FIG. 1, The SNAG-IT© game board includes the following features: Starter Spaces (highlighted Ace, 7, King of each Suit on the board), Reserved Spaces (Spaces adjacent to Starter Spaces), Special Spaces (highlighted by a Suit without denomination, for a Super or Turbo Snag-it), Deck Space (the space in the middle of the board where the deck sits) and Unplayable Spaces (the Spaces adjacent to the deck).
SNAG-IT© game play proceeds generally as follows:                1. Each player is dealt 12 cards.        2. The remaining cards are placed face down in the center of the board.        3. Player turns move clockwise beginning from the dealer.        4. A “Play” is made by a player placing one or more cards face up on different Spaces on the board.        5. The first card in the game must be played on a Starter Space.        6. All subsequent plays must either be on a Starter Space, or adjacent to a previously played card.        7. A player who cannot play must draw a card from the deck.        8. Players “Snag” Spaces by placing tokens on the board where they have scored points.        9. The game ends the first time a player has played all their cards on the board.        10. The winner is the player with the most points.        
SNAG-IT© game rules include: cards may be played on Starter Spaces and/or Spaces adjacent to previously played cards, and cards of equal value and the same suit cannot be played next to each other. FIG. 2 provides some examples of prohibited plays.
A card of equal value in a different suit, or a sequential value in the same suit may be played adjacently. Aces are both high and low, and can be played next to other Aces, Kings or 2's. FIG. 3 provides some examples of cards that may be played adjacent to each other.
Additional rules include:
1. Reserved Spaces (adjacent to Starter Spaces) can only be played if a card has previously been played in an adjacent Starter Space.
2. When a player has one card left, they must declare “last card”.
3. The player who ends the game by playing all their cards first wins bonus points.
4. When the game ends, all other players may play one last card from their hand, to reduce their un-played card penalty. If they cannot play a card, they do not have to draw a card.
Jokers are considered “wild” cards. To use a Joker, a player places it on the board and declares its suit and value, e.g. “3 of Clubs” or “King of Hearts”. Jokers can be played as typical cards on starter spaces, or adjacent to previously played cards, but cannot be played on special spaces. Once played, a Joker remains as that card suit and value while on the board. Also, Jokers can be used to gain Snag-it points. If a Joker is on the board and a player has the actual card that the Joker represents in their hand, they may use their turn to exchange the card in your hand for the Joker on the board.
In SNAG-IT©, players gain points by capturing un-played spaces on the board so no other player can play any cards there. When a player captures a space, they “Snag-it” by placing tokens in the spaces according to how many points the space is worth. It is possible to snag multiple adjacent spaces simultaneously. FIG. 4 provides some examples of allowable plays to capture various spaces.
At game end, points are awarded and a penalty assessed as follows:
+15 points for each Turbo Snag-it: Ace, 7, or King of same-suit card on a special scoring space.
+5 points for each Super Snag-it: any other same-suit card on a special scoring space.
+1 point for each Classic Snag-It: any other Snag-it elsewhere on the board.
+5 points for being the first player to get rid of all their cards.
−5 points for each A, 7, K or Joker still in your hand when the game ends.
−1 point each for any other cards still in your hand when the game ends.
The board game version of SNAG-IT© requires the use of a physical game board and the placement of cards and tokens on the physical board by the various human players. A typical game of SNAG-IT© may involve the use of 2 or more decks of cards, generally determined by the number of players. Thus, there is a need for an electronic version of the SNAG-IT© game which provides for electronic play without the need for the physical game components required by the board game version, and which also allows for one or more computerized players, with dynamically changing criteria, such as the number of cards per player.